


Drowning With You

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Drowning, Altean first-aid kits have a thing for every situation, Blood and Injury, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV First Person, POV Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Quintessence Use, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Stranded, Temporary Character Death, Traps that aren't healthy for Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Stranded on another planet, it's Shiro's turn to save Keith. There's no man-eating monsters this time, just a large puddle of water, pouring rain, and a metal trap that refuses to let go of Keith."Keith-" there was so much I wanted to say, but the water licked at his chin. I couldn't risk pulling him up any further because the weapon tethering him down would only grab tighter. Another shiver passed through his body as he grunted again. Seconds later, he coughed as some of the water lapped into his mouth.





	Drowning With You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a story from 1st person POV to experiment. I think it ended well.

I slowly woke up with a pounding headache. Rocks dug into my chest plate as my forehead tapped the stone. The cold seeped into my paladin armor. My thoughts were scattered, coming in random bursts. Groaning as I rolled over, I shielded my face from the raindrops falling down. Slowly sitting up, I remembered that there should have been another person with me at this moment. I almost jumped when I remembered who was with me.

"Keith!" I shouted as I got to my feet, my head spinning. I looked around and started for somewhere else when I spotted red. Racing to the fallen bayard, I dropped to the ground by Keith's side. He didn't look too hurt, just waking up now. His upper body from the belt up was exposed to the air, the rest of the armor was below the murky water. My best friend's hair clung to him as the rain continued to pelt us.

"S-Shiro?" Narrowed violet-tinted eyes glanced up at me in confusion before awareness slipped into his gaze, "What...what happened?"

"I'm not sure myself," I concluded as the white fringe of my hair fell into my eyes, "I think we're stuck on another planet, and I don't think this one's much better."

"Has water," Keith stated dryly as his head dropped back onto the rock, and he shivered. I frowned as I gently started into the water with the other man. The water didn't feel any different from what was hitting me. It was actually really warm, and I grew more concerned. This planet might not affect me, but it might bother Keith, who is part-Galran. 

Tapping my helmet, I cleared my throat before turning the radio on, "Hello? Is anyone there? Shiro to the castle! Anyone?"

Static greeted my ears, loud and scratchy. Letting out a sigh, I swam to Keith's side. We were inside a bowl-shaped dent in the rock, and I stared at the bottom of his breastplate. The water hadn't been that high moments ago.

"Keith," I carefully grabbed his hand as he let out another shiver, "Let's get you out of this rain. I don't think it's healthy for you."

He just nodded as he began to push up with both arms, but soon collapsed tiredly. I quickly tugged on him, but he didn't move any further out of the water. He gave a weak cry of pain, so I stopped as I waited.

"L-legs," he panted, and I turned my attention to his feet, which I couldn't see through the water, "Som-something's stuck to m-my legs."

I frowned as the water was now up about another inch. I needed to figure out what was holding onto Keith. Telling him the plan, I dove below the surface after pulling the glass up on my helmet. It wouldn't hold much air for long, but I felt around in the almost inky liquid. My hands landed on his hips, and if this were a better time, I could picture myself doing something similar. Ignoring the feeling, I pushed on as my hands traced down smooth thigh guards and past his knees. Right away, I felt what was holding him in place.

Thick vine-like chains wrapped around both legs, and I cringed as I felt the metal bite into the boy's flesh. Trembles ran down his whole body as he still shivered. I lit up my hand without a second thought and started burning through the vines. Just as I got the first one cut, three more grew into place as it wrapped itself up further. Feeling Keith jerk his less trapped leg, I returned to the air.

"Quiznak," I cursed as I saw the water nearly to the collar of his armor. I quickly pulled him off the rock surface before I went behind him to hold him up. He didn't protest, just laid his head back against me as a gasp left his lips. I didn't need to move my hand down to know that the thing I had cut earlier was digging into his right hip.

"Keith, Keith," I begged as I rested both my arms around his chest as he panted, "Stay with me. Let's talk."

"Bout what?" His voice was low with sleep as he gave me a look over his shoulder. I felt another shiver rip through him as he groaned. I held him tighter as I started to speak.

"Some of my memories are fuzzy from being a prisoner of the Galra," I floated on the water, keeping his head above the gross liquid, "But I remember you. At the Garrison. That first time we sparred."

"You...you saw me training a-and asked to spar," he laughed weakly before he huffed, "And I didn't know why the "Golden Boy" w-would want to spar with a pr-problematic cadet l-like me."

"But you accepted, and we started our spar," I stated fondly as the rain pattered against my helmet, "And you surprised me with your speed. If I hadn't been experienced with what you did, I would have been flat on my back in seconds."

"And I wasn't u-used to someone fighting with a cl-clear head," Keith grunted as the water climbed higher yet, "I'm glad."

"About what?" I didn't know what he could be happy about. He was about to drown, crashed on another planet, with metal vines digging into him. What could he be glad about?

"That you're here," those purple eyes stared at me as I leaned my head forward, "You really d-did change m-my life."

"Keith-" there was so much I wanted to say, but the water licked at his chin. I couldn't risk pulling him up any further because the weapon tethering him down would only grab tighter. Another shiver passed through his body as he grunted again. Seconds later, he coughed as some of the water lapped into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Keith," I apologized as I jumped back under the water. Already feeling him struggle frantically, I readied myself as my right arm charged up. Swiping at every single cable at once, I prayed I didn't hit any part of Keith as I yanked him to the side. Swimming to the surface, I used my jetpack, and grabbed Keith on the way out of the water. We both slammed onto the hard ground.

Before I could move, Keith gagged as he rolled over. Retching up the disgusting liquid, he continued for awhile. I simply made sure he wasn't going to collapse, and when he did stop, I pulled him close. Sitting him on my lap, I let him rest his head against my chest as he wheezed. Just as he did, I needed the reassurance that he was still breathing.

We stayed that way for awhile.

When I decided we had enough time, I carefully moved him back. He was asleep, small twitches and hisses an indication that even in his sleep, he hurt. Glancing at the rest of him, I sighed.

This was bad.

I had seen some terrible wounds from being in the Arena. Torn throats, shredded guts, and much more. The different splashes blood made as it left a body. But this wasn't good.

There were rips in his under suit on his right side, most on his hip and upper thigh along with scrapped armor. Each wire had wriggled it's way under his skin. From there, each end had grown a barb of sharp spikes. Each dug a pattern in the skin, and I almost wanted to throw up at the sight. Luckily, all the wires were gone, but Keith was steadily bleeding, red droplets washed away by the rain. If I didn't get the bleeding to stop, he was going to die from shock or blood loss...if I didn't get him back to a pod, he would get an infection for sure.

"Keith," I gently shook him. It took him a few seconds to respond, and I grew even more worried.

"Anyone? Pidge? Hunk? Lance? Allura? Coran?" I tried my helmet again only to hear static, "It's not working...Keith, I'm going to carry you. Black is back there, and I need to get you out of this rain."

He nodded slowly, and I picked him up. When he just went back to sleep, I brought him closer as I rushed to where I knew my lion was. The mechanical beast was about two miles south of us, and it took me a good 15 minutes to get there. Once inside, I carefully laid Keith on the floor before getting the first-aid kit. Taking out some gauze, I woke the part-Galran up. Removing the area of the under suit that was shredded, I attached them to the still-bleeding wounds. In minutes, his bleeding had stopped.

"Keith," I grabbed the heated blanket and wrapped it around him as he blinked at me weakly, "Stay with me, buddy."

"Iro," he muttered softly as I felt my stomach drop, "I...lov...ou."

"Keith," I panicked as he closed his eyes, "Come on! You are the one who's supposed to make it. Who's going to take over? Who's going to fight for others' justice?"

I held him close as I felt tears enter my eyes. The team...I couldn't lose him like this! At least when I was a Galra captive, I knew Keith was safe on Earth. He stayed motionless except for the occasional rise of his chest. I quickly got the rest of the armor off of him as my mind raced in circles. It took a good second to realize that Keith...wasn't breathing.

"No. No. No," I pleaded as I started CPR. If I couldn't get this to work...well, there was nothing I could do. I pounded his chest to an unheard beat as I desperately tried to revive him.

_Your friend desperately wants to see you._

How ironic was that. Last time, it was Keith who wanted to see me. Now, I wanted to, and he was still the one to almost die. I slammed my fist down on a random piece of leftover first-aid supplies. Something span out of it with a loud click, and my eyes widened as Black whispered in my mind. Grabbing the object, I quickly pulled my sleeve back on my left arm. Stabbing the device on my skin, I saw the container fill with light blue material. Almost cutting myself, I snatched it up and quickly injected Keith with it. Hoping it would work, I waited as the device fell from the numb fingers of my metal hand.

Nothing happened. He was still so pale and getting colder by the second. No breath came from him still, and his eyes stayed shut. I almost collapsed, but pulled him into my arms instead. Resting my chin on top of his damp head, I pulled his body against mine. A small sob released itself as I looked forward. He...Keith...he couldn't be...

"I need you," I whispered brokenly as a few tears slid down my face onto his cheek, "I love you."

At first, I thought I was making something up. As my vision blurred, I saw a shimmer of blue. Staring at it, I quickly pulled the blanket and gauze away from pale skin. The wounds were weaving themselves closed, and I glanced back at his face. His skin was slowly regaining its color, and he was getting warmer. Before I could comprehend, he jolted with a deep breath in. Drawing in more air, his eyes flew around wildly before he saw me. Catching him before he fell to the floor, I laughed slowly. As his breathing turned normal, I hugged him closer to me.

"S-Shiro?" He coughed, but didn't move from my arms, "Wha-you okay?"

"I..." I swallowed as he rested his head on my shoulder, "I am now. Just...just don't do that...I'm not sure if I..."

The tears blinded me as all my emotions finally caught up with me since I first had been captured. Keith must have noticed as he took over. I felt him pull my head to his chest, and I let myself cry. For the first time in over two years, I cried. For the unfairness of being assigned to going to Kerberos when I had no idea of what would happen. Being caught and forced to fight for my life in the Arena. Having to be the tough leader of Voltron...being away from the man holding me.

"Shhh," Keith held me closer, and I almost laughed at the fact that I should be the one comforting him, "I'm here. I'm okay."

"I...you..." I pulled back as I wiped my eyes, "You...you died, Keith. You weren't breathing. And I couldn't do anything."

"But you saved me," hands gripped my shoulders as I listened to his voice, "You did do something. Don't say you didn't."

"But-" 

"I'm okay," greyish eyes stared at me as I nodded. I was really starting to think we'd be okay. In my mind, I thanked Black, and it answered back with a low purr. I wrapped my arms around Keith, and I felt his lips brush my forehead. I sighed as we sat there, the blanket covering us slightly.

I could stay like this forever, I decided as I held him close. I could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I don't know why my mind comes up with these ideas.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as **iamstuckinfandom**


End file.
